Joolian Space Defense Force
The Joolian Space Defense Force is a Space Faction of Joolians whos main goal is to defend the Race of Joolians from tyranny from Lenusians. It is a direct splinter group from the Police Combat Legion. The Police Combat Legion (PCL) was founded in 6E 00 by Fadious the Great. The main enemy of the JSDF is Galactic Federation Empire Up until the final portions of the Second Galactic War, the Police Combat Legion also was scientifically superior, military wise, to the GFE. Foundation The Joolian Space Defense Force was founded directly after the loss of the Second Galactic War, where Mike Roberto was forced to surrender. Mike Roberto and Darth Asshole formed this new faction in hopes to eventually destroy the GFE once and for all. The PCL was founded on 6E 00 by Fadious the Great in response to the Lenusians discovering the Joolians. It was by the Republic of Rose that started it, and was a secret agency to respond to any threats by the Lenusians. With that in mind, their ideals were that Joolians are the superior race, and any threat by Lenus would mean war with what would be Jool's most powerful military. Military Power Since the end of the Second Galactic War, the military power of the JSDF has been cutback severely. All of their fleet was destroyed in the final battle, so they were forced to rebuild. Rebuilding efforts are taking longer than expected, so they are stuck with very limited military power, and focus on ground work instead of space. History The PCL don't have a rich history like most factions, only being formed at the turn of an era, they were supposed to be the fail safe if the Lenus Powers ever attacked. Fadious the Great was the military leader of the Republic of Rose, who firmly believed that Joolians were superior to Lenusians. While being scientifically inferior, Fadious knew this and with Rose approval formed the PCL. It'd act as a fail safe, and later, the Main Joolian body of government. Fadious built the military up over time, and during the FIrst Galactic War of 6E 238, finally used the military, to attack and destroy as much of the Lenusians as possible. He saw that there were small traces of Lenusians in the Jool system compared to the Lenus System. This would allow the PCL to keep hold on the Jool aaFystem for over a year First Galactic War On 3/14 6E 238, Fadious gathered all of his troops, and rallied them. He called upon them that the war is on, that Jool has been over run by the Lenusians. While not exactly true, he got a huge movement going, and started the Galactic War. 30 PCL war ships surrounded 2 Lenusian transport ships and a Battleship, and opened fire upon the 3. Only a d-2 speedster got out of it alive, and was able to tell the Lenusian powers. This was the official start of the war. The PCL would go on to rampage storm all of the Lenusian station and battle ships. After a full year of fighting, Jool went from 55% Lenusian to 95% Joolian, with only small outposts around the system to be owned by Lenus. The PCL saw this as a near victory, and decided to push on. They decided to attack the heart of the Lenusian controlled Joolian Space, and kill as many Lenusians as possible. A PCL major ship was raided by the GFE Death-March ship lead by Makari Hue, Davin Hue's father. He was captured, and placed in the PCL HQ Station, a former Lenusian Station. These actions caused the formation of the GFE, and would be the official turning point in the war. The PCL fought off as much GFE as possible, but were eventually run down by the GFE in many key areas. While destroying a large amount of the GFE ships called in, the GFE gathered strength and all that they could, and decided to attack the PCL HQ. The PCL only gathered half, as thought that it'll be a squash battle to force the GFE to surrender. They miscalculated, and the GFE, while losing heavily, destroyed the station, killing Fadious the Great, and Mikari inside. The PCL were shocked, and with no leader, they were forced to surrender and hole back up and slowly build back up for the next 50 years until the Second Galactic War. The Second Galactic War The PCL after 50 years, set off many GFE alarms, by destroying a Small Faction entirely. The war didn't start until a month later, however. In the third month of 6E 288, the PCL ship lead by Darth Asshole, the new leader of the PCL, and Ride Low Ben, his accomplice, accidentally attacked a Sun Corporation fuel station that had GFE aboard. This was the official start of the Second Galactic War. The PCL was in deep trouble, and the failed Low Rider Project was not going to help them. They seeked the help from third parties, and eventually put Admiral Jarak in charge. While not officially the head of the PCL, he is third in command and is only toppled by Darth and Ride Low, which both fall in line anyway because they're both incompetent. Jarak, with the original beliefs that the Joolian Race is better than the Lenusian Race, decided to accept the challenge, and send a PCL fighter with Ridelow and Darth in it to scout the area. Little did they know, the Sabre Corporation was interested in helping the PCL, and called the fighter up to the Sabre Corp main ship. There they discussed terms, and agreements, while showing up the beautiful ship. In the middle of discussion, a lost GFE ship owned by Timothy Mopar, crashed into the ship, destroying it. Everyone important managed to escape, and they were officially ready for war. Jarak sent Ridelow and Darth to their Cyra Fuel Station to make sure there was enough fuel to power their army. There, Bladefury, Ridelow, and Darth were able to unwind a little, before their next assignment. This relaxation was cut short after Jarak ordered them to recruit some soldiers. Ride and Blade were teaching John Paul Jones Special Education 'Recruitment' School, when the Hematitans, the major pirate faction, attacked the crater that they were in. PCL dispatched multiple fighters to take down the station but couldn't. The GFE stealth ship took it out instead. Embarrassed, Ridelow and Darth had to go to the Sabre Corp HQ, and discuss the one thing that they secretly needed, the Markers. At this point they had better technology in terms of ships. They were able to warp from system to system faster than the GFE could, but wanted to fit all possible ships with unlimited power. They also wanted to go farther than ever before, and so with the Evasive Man, they attempted to find the markers. They knew there was 1 Marker in the Jool System, and 2 monoliths that were needed in the Jool System. They also knew that there was a monolith on Lenus that they needed. They already had a monolith, and looked to Cyra. The GFE had already discovered the Marker, so they jumped the gun on it, and attacked. Their attacks were stopped short, however, but a second attempt got them the secured marker, and set the stage to continue building their secret marker on the Lenusian moon of Amber Rose. The PCL arrested those who participated against them in the Cyra attack, and jailed them where their monolith was, a PCL Military base. Ridelow knew that they would break out, but Jarak wouldn't listen. The GFE eventually broke out, after failed attempts to stop them with all the military personnel there. Jarak in the meantime escaped after going on and on about how the markings in the monolith was none other like any other language and it had to be a machine race. Escaping back to a regroup point, and going to Station Alpha in the Asteroid belt. This was the Hematitans HQ. Jarak wanted to discuss the possibility of the Hematitans to help the PCL gain the markers, but it was stopped short after Davin chased the Hematitans leader to his doom. The new leader was a GFE insider, and so the PCL men had to battle their way out of the station, and think of something better. At this point, the GFE were already beginning to win, and the PCL needed an option. The Sabrecorp had built Ridelow and Darth a new Ship, a ship that was like no other. This ship would take on many GFE bases and ships, and win. They capture important information on a monolith location in the Lenusian System. During this time, the GFE Sydonian Presidential Elections were going on, and Jarak decided to use this to his advantage as the GFE was having its own civil war. Jarak agreed to help Davin Hue, as long as Davin helped Jarak and eventually give him the location of the Emperor of the GFE. Davin agreed, and so helped the PCL win many battles, and become the second turning point of the war. The PCL was winning, and had no hope of stopping. After taking the largest station in all of the known Galaxy, the Starfiend base, Jarak asked for one last battle, and then the location of the Emperor. During the battle on a compound for the monolith on Amber Rose, Davin figures out the plans and finishes the battle. Jarak finally got the location of the Emperor's compound, and sent all his elite men to it, but was duped after Davin showed up and attacked them. Jarak ordered the secure of the Marker, and ruthlessly attacked a lot of GFE ships. During this time, Jaraks ship was overtaken, and what was left of it after a battle was scrapped and turned into a new ship for the GFE. This was the Third, and Final turning point in the war. The PCL were willing to do anything at this point, and learned of a monolith in the "Forbidden Zone." Jarak ordered the aquisition of it, but his ships were destroyed by the Aerindicium. Jarak knew that this monolith was the final piece needed to finish his marker building project, and sent all he could to the final battle. All of it was in vein, though, because after the attempts, the final battle begun. Jarak gave an impressive speech to his fellow men aboard the PCL major ship, and had it fly out. It was the last PCL ship during the battle, and was destroyed by a few remaining GFE ships, that were also destroyed in the Process. That was the end of the PCL, and the Second Galactic War. This left both the GFE, and PCL destroyed. Planet Jumper Incident After being defeated in the Second Galactic War, Mike Roberto met up with Darth Asshole on Jool. They discussed what to do about this situation. They decided to make the Joolian Space Defense Force as a ruse. Darth Asshole and Ridelow Ben boarded the Planet Jumper for its second trip around. Here, they planned on infiltrating GFE stations and putting sleeper agents in the main bases. Both Ridelow and Darth went to the Dune system. On the desert planet of Dune, they stayed at the main city. Darth Asshole left on a journey to the second city, but was ambushed by member of TXS who saw him as a good method of scratching. Darth went MIA, so Mike Roberto and The Evasive Man had to decide what to do. They immediately put Ridelow in charge of the Military of the JSDF, as Jarak had died. Ridelow first made contact with the Slenians, and he had found a liking towards the bulky race. This would set an allyship in stone for the two factions, and soon they would become the best of allies. In the search for help, Ridelow Ben and the Slenians traveled to the Council HQ in Council Space. There, they would take part in a council meeting. In this meeting, TXS declared war on the JSDF and the Slenians. After acting in outrage, Ridelow Ben yelled in anger, but was quickly delighted to hear that the council leader had taken their side. The Evasive Man gets word on a marker on a lava planet somewhere in the Galaxy. He has a meeting with the president himself, Mike Roberto, and Ridelow Ben on how they should proceed. They come into agreement that this planet needs to be invaded, and the marker secured. TEM wants these to enact his secret project, to revive Admiral Jarak.